Find the fraction that equals $0.\overline{4}$.
Explanation: We have \[0.\overline{4} = \frac{4}{10} + \frac{4}{100} + \frac{4}{1000} + \cdots.\]This infinite geometric series has first term $4/10=2/5$ and common ratio $1/10$, so we have \[0.\overline{4} = \frac{2/5}{1-1/10} = \boxed{\frac{4}{9}}.\]